Rosie Rosaline Rosa III(HTTYD OC)
This OC belongs to Springytrap1993 ' Random Quote: "You know, Frost.. We haven't seen Dragonaia in like... 90 years or so?What do ya figure it looks like now?" ~Rosie to Frost ''Rosie isn't a normal viking, heck! She isn't human! She is actually a Dragonaian, a hybrid of a dragon and a human. Appearance '''(HTTYD I- age: 14) Disguised as a Human: Rosie is 5 foot tall with brunette with two short pigtails in the back, fair skin with freckles, green eyes(sky blue when she is using her magic or full Dragonaian). She wears a lightish green shirt with elbow length sleeves. that goes down to her knees, and she wears a fur vest that goes about 1 inch below the shirt. Around her waist is a tan fabric belt. She wears dark green paints that are tucked into her fur brimmed boots. (she will also lose a foot and she will have her left foot will be a metal foot) Dragonaian form: Rosie still has her “disguised as a human” appearance, but with Lightfury wings and tail. The tail is 3 feet long with the Lightfury tail flukes. The Lightfury wings, the wingspan of her wings are 6 feet long per wing. Rosie’s eyes are sky blue and her pupils are slits or large squares when calm. Her skin is smooth like a human’s but as tough and as fireproof as a Lightfury. (HTTYD II- age: 20) Disguised as a Human: Rosie is 6 foot tall with brunette hair with a braid on the left side of her hair coming from the back of her head, several smaller braids in her hair in several places, fair skin with several freckles, green eyes(sky blue when she is using her magic or full Dragonaian). She wears partial dark armor that covers most of her right shoulder and has a painted white dragon skull with 5 horns and covers part of her left, her chest is also covered in the armor as well, the armor’s straps wrap around her hips and some of her stomach. She has arm gauntlets that cover the outside of her arms. Under the armar she wears a green(or red) undershirt with long sleeves. Her skirt is made from yak hide that has been dyed brown and a lighter brown skirt that goes to just above her knees. She also has a darker brown, scaly texture clothing that goes from under her chest armor down to just 2 inches above her brown skirt. Her paints are light brown and are tucked into her right boot and into the “peg leg” supporter on her left. She has a fur brimmed boot and the other foot is metal. On her knees she has dark grey(armor) she is wearing are knee pads. She also wears a helmet that is two toned, the top is dark grey like the armor and the lower part is dark brown, near the mouth, cheeps and chin. Dragonaian form: Rosie still has her “disguised as a human” appearance, but with Lightfury wings and tail. The tail is 5 feet long with the Lightfury tail flukes. The Lightfury wings, the wingspan of her wings are 8 feet long per wing. Rosie’s eyes are sky blue and her pupils are slits or large squares when calm. Her skin is smooth like a human’s but as tough and as fireproof as a Lightfury. (HTTYD III- age 25) Disguised as a Human: Rosie is wearing armor layered with Lightfury shedded scales of her dragon to make her armor, gliding wings, helmet and to cover Blazing Blade. When she is wearing her helmet, nobody can recognize her except for the Dragon Riders(Cuz of the lightfury scales). Without her helmet, her hair is longer, to her elbows, one side of her hair is braided and the other side is short, because she hates long stray hair. Her freckles are fading and her skin looks smoother. Her metal leg is made out of a special kind of Gronckle Iron; 2 part sandstone, 1 part iron ore, 3 part limestone, one big spoonful of hardened Gronckle lava and a special rock only available on Dragonaia, Dragonstone(which is a shiny rock in many colors, Rosie used the silver ones). Her eyes are lighter in color, like an emerald green. Dragonaian form: Rosie still has her human appearance, but with Lightfury wings and tail. The tail is 7 feet long with the tail flukes. The Lightfury wings, the wingspan is 10 feet long per wing. Rosie’s eyes are a brighter blue and become pupils are slits when she is angry and large squares when calm. Her skin is really smooth now, smoother than a human and fireproof as a Lightfury. (HTTYD: Homecoming- age: 30): Rosie has gotten taller, probably 7 or 8 foot, and she wears a cape-like drape on her shoulders that is white fur. She wears a sky blue shirt with leather vest. She wears a skirt that goes to her knees and she wears a knee high fur boot and she modified her peg leg to match her height and made it out of the special kind 0f Gronckle Iron. Her skin is soft with no freckles at all and her eyes are lime green now. Dragonaian form:'''Rosie still has her human appearance, but with Lightfury wings and tail. The tail is 9 feet long with the tail flukes. The Lightfury wings, the wingspan is 12 feet long per wing. Rosie’s eyes are a brighter blue and become pupils are slits when she is angry and large squares when calm. Her skin is really smooth now, smoother than a human and fireproof as a Lightfury. Personality Since she hasn’t met any humans(besides the Dragon Riders), she is shy around them and most likely scared of humans. Near dragons, she is compleatly herself, being caring and sweet toward them, but if the dragon does something she doesn’t like or is not needed to do, she is demanding and will command the dragon to” stop” or “That isn’t necessary”. Even if there is a human nearby that dragon, Rosie would still be the caring, sweet and demanding as well as commanding toward the dragon. Near her sister/dragon, she is herself plus some other personalities like childish, enthusiastic and sometimes sarcastic. When she is mad, steer clear. She will break some bones or worse when she is either as disguised or Dragonaian. IN the 3rd movie her personality changed a lot, she is more used to humans and are cool and calm around them. She is still is demanding and commanding toward dragons if they misbehave. Abilities Sword fighting Rosie has her own sword, Blazing Blade, The blade is covered with Monstrous Nightmare saliva mixed with Lightfury saliva(makes the flame whitish pink) and the reloadable cartridges on the bottom are filled with Zippleback gas mixed with Smokebreath gas/smoke(making the gas/smoke lime green). With her sword, her movements are fast and fluidlike. She is a Master Swordsmen if anyone seen her with Blazing Blade. She can also use her claws, tail, wings and teeth when full Dragonaian. Flight Rosie is an excellent flyer in both looks. When she's on her dragon, Frost the Lightfury, she is an expert dragon rider. Plasma and magic As a Dragonaian, Rosie can fire whitish pink plasma balls from her hands. When she is disguised, she can use magic and do the plasma balls but chooses not to use the plasma balls. Rosie can heal anybody or any dragon. Her magic is sparkly pink. In the 3rd movie, she can possibly restrain any human or dragon with her magic. Camouflage Same as her dragon, Frost, her skin and armor can turn invisible when her dragon’s and her own plasma balls, her skin-like scales(and armor) heat up turning her invisible. When her skin and armor cools, she appears. *the camouflage last a lot longer than before, the same goes for Frost. Speaking and Understanding Dragons Rosie can understand all dragons, no matter the species. She can speak dragon if what she wants to tell the dragon needs to know in secret. She isn’t human after all. Age manipulation Rosie can manipulate her age, she is 321 years old in reality, but she can change her look in age. In “How To Train Your Dragon”, she had manipulated her age so she looked 15. Dragonaians live way way longer than humans, same for their siblings. She manipulated her age in “How To Your Dragon 2” to age 21 which is the age she truly looks like when a human sees her even though she is 321. Although she is 330 in “How To Train Your Dragon 3” she looks 30. Relationships Human Relationships '''Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III: Rosie’s relationship with Hiccup is like any other friendship. Although Hiccup is a close friend to Rosie, she has a crush on him. Hiccup and Rosie had been friends since the age of 15, and when Hiccup showed Rosie Toothless and Rosie showed Hiccup, Frost, they showed each other’s dragons. Sometimes, she gets caught in a daydream while staring at Hiccup, witches embarrasses her. Rosie and Hiccup are a couple in “How To Train Your Dragon 3: The Hidden World”. Snotlout Gary Jorenson: Rosie’s relationship with Snotlout isn’t the best of friendships. Although Snotlout flirts with Rosie, she often yells at him and threatens him to stop or else he might see the mad side of her. One time, Rosie knocked Snotlout out with a single punch to the nose, and knocked several of his teeth out as well and he still hasn’t learned his lesson. In the 3rd movie Snotlout is now scared of Rosie and respects her more than in the past. Astrid Hofferson: Rosie’s relationship with Astrid is a mix of friend and enemy. Although Astrid is like a sister to Rosie, Rosie gets jealous of Astrid because of how much time Hiccup and Astrid spend together. Astrid and Rosie are still friends when it comes to training. Astrid still can’t believe how far Rosie can throw an axe when she throws it at a tree. And when the gang goes out and battles Dragon Hunters, Astrid and the rest are awed or shocked on how Rosie fights and flies, dodging the arrows and other projectiles. In the 3rd movie, Astrid and Rosie are best friends. Tuffnut and Ruffnut Thorston: Rosie’s relationship with the twins isn’t very good. Although Ruff and Tuff still try to prank Rosie, Rosie isn’t easily fooled. Rosie knows when the twins are going to Prank her or anyone. She knows were the traps and pranks are set up and avoids them or just sets off the trap without getting trapped. In the 3rd movie, Rosie joins the twins in pranking others, but she doesn’t often do so. Fishlegs Justin Ingerman: Rosie’s relationship with Fishlegs is like any other friendship but with more knowledge, like Study Buddies. Although Rosie is more knowledgeable than him, they make great Study Buddies when it comes to dragons. When Fishlegs first met and talked about dragons, Fishlegs was amazed on how much Rosie knew. Dagur the Deranged(Dragon Hunter): Rosie’s relationship with Dagur is the worse, like with any other Dragon Hunters. Whenever Rosie sees Dagur, she wants to destroy him. Time has past and Rosie’s relationship with Dagur is complicated. Dagur has changed his ways and now knocks out his enemies and is now friends with Hiccup. When Rosie was hit with a poisoned arrow by Ryker, the poison acted like it wold with a dragon, exposing her true appearance, Dragonaian. Dagur mixed up the antidote for the poison and helped Rosie, but she still has trouble trusting him. Ryker Grimborn(Dragon Hunter): Rosie’s relationship with Ryker is the worst, because he is a Dragon Hunter. Whenever Rosie battles with Ryker, she never gives up. Viggo Grimborn(Dragon Hunter, Ryker’s brother): Rosie’s relationship with Viggo is a disaster. If Rosie sees Viggo, she doesn’t care who is near or around her, she will not hesitate to attack. If anyone talked about Viggo, she will lose it and go out to find Viggo alone and battle him face to face, but Hiccup most of the time talks her out of going on the hunt for Viggo. Dragon Relationship Frost: Rosie’s relationship with Frost is an unbreakable! Frost is a Lightfury and strangely, Rosie’s sister. Frost and Rosie hatched from the same egg when Rosie wasn’t able to hide her Dragonaian features, but now she can. Rosie didn’t train Frost at all, but Frost seemed already tame, but only to Rosie. Toothless: Rosie’s relationship with Toothless is the best of Dragon friendships. Although Toothless is the spawn of lightning and death, a Nightfury in simpler words, Rosie and Toothless are like best of dragon buds. Toothless knew that Rosie isn’t like any “human” he has ever met. Hookfang: Rosie’s relationship with Hookfang is not very good. Although Hookfang is a Monstrous Nightmare, he is a bit demanding towards Rosie, who gets angry and gets more demanding than the dragon. Hookfang is scared to talk back to Rosie when she makes him do something. In the 3rd movie, Hookfang fully respects Rosie. Stormfly: N/A Barf and Belch(Hideous Zippleback): N/A Meatlug: Rosie’s relationship with the Gronkle is like any other friendship of a human. Meatlug and Rosie are like children when they are near each other. When they first met, Rosie ran up to the Gronkle and started to play with the dragon playfully, Shocking Fishlegs and the gang. Hiccup was the most shocked. Skullcrusher(Rumblehorn): Rosie hasn’t met Skullcrusher, but has had experience with a Rumblehorn on her home island, Dragonia.